


Kneel

by ashes0909



Series: Held [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Pizza and a Pillow, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: He knew he would sit on the cushion by Tony’s feet. They both knew it.





	

Moving into the Avengers Tower changed everything. For one, it established a routine. Steve knew that when he returned from his run, he’d find his team waiting for him with a box of pizza and a movie queued up.

What he hadn’t expected was Jane. Not that there was anything wrong with Jane, she was a lovely lady and sweet on Thor unlike any other. But she was in his seat and the couch was otherwise full.

Tony watched him. Steve was looking at Jane but he could feel his stare. “Good to see you, Jane.”

“Thanks.” Her smile was warm and welcoming, and Steve tried to focus on it and not the way Tony’s gaze crawled over his body.  

“Oh, Steve, we can make room,” Bruce began as he shifted on the cushion. His hip hit Natasha who jolted into Clint and the two spies grumbled over the move. Steve was just about to apologize even though he hadn’t really done anything, when Tony cleared his throat. 

Steve’s eyes fell to Tony as if he had been waiting this whole time to be beckoned. “There’s plenty of room here.” Tony picked up a cushion-sized throw pillow and tossed it onto the floor, then gestured toward it. “You’ll be closest to the pizza too,” he added, casual. The rest of the team had returned to their food and conversation, so when Tony looked back at Steve he was the only one to see the way Tony licked his lips; just a little, a brush of tongue against skin and Steve followed it along. He knew he would sit on the cushion by Tony’s feet. They both knew it. 

To a casual observer the act of sitting on the ground made sense, it was only in his mind that it was a big deal. No one else cared enough to question. Bruce even made room for him to slide by.

And then Steve was lowering onto his knees next to Tony. 

The press of Tony’s fabric covered leg burned into Steve’s back. He could see his bare foot next to his lap, and Steve had the fleeting thought of pulling the foot into his hands, rubbing it until he made Tony moan.

“Pizza?” Tony’s voice cut through the fantasy and Steve felt his skin flush, kept his eyes on the cushion as he nodded. That’s when he noticed the colors, stitched together iron man red and Tony Stark gold. It was like he had the man under him, in a way, and a shiver ran up his spine at the thought, the sounds of the movie falling away to background noise.

Steve shifted, knew he was sitting up straighter than he needed to, but Tony’s presence behind him was a warm reminder of how close they were; Steve was on his knees, put there by Tony. The pizza tasted like nothing in his mouth but he could pinpoint every spot on his back where they touched one another.

A hand brushed against his neck where the nape met the edges of his hair. Tony’s strong, calloused finger dragged along the soft skin and Steve stopped breathing, frozen until another finger joined the first, to press in and massage their way down the tense muscle of his neck. Steve stifled a groan, thankful for the dim lights and the cover of the movie, but he gave himself the small relief of relaxing against Tony’s leg. 

Above him, Tony made a soft, pleased noise and a knot deep inside Steve’s stomach unraveled, warming him with satisfaction from the inside out. The sensation didn’t surprise him, despite their strange, new behavior and heated stares, it seemed natural to sit here by Tony’s side, allow the man to feed him, to pet him. 

It seemed completely natural to want to make Tony happy.  


End file.
